Cooper
Cooper is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker at Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Pepperoni Hates: Chipmunks Occupation: Pancakeria Chef Every morning, Cooper cooks up the fluffiest pancakes for all the townsfolk of Maple Mountain. Even though he was unexpectedly “hired” by Papa Louie, Cooper quickly fell in love with flipping flapjacks for a living. After work, Cooper and his cat, Cookie, head home to Tastyville. Cooper also brings home a stack of chocolate chip waffles for his kid brother, Greg. Appearance In Pizzeria and Burgeria, Cooper wore a red and white shirt that has Papa Louie's name and logo printed on it, blue pants, and gray shoes. In Taco Mia! and Pancakeria, he wore a white shirt with Papa Louie's picture, red trims on the sleeves and zagged stripes on the bottom, and white stars were printed on each sleeve. His shoes change to white with red laces. Beginning with Papa's Wingeria, he wears not only his Pancakeria uniform, but also carries a brown bag on his back that holds Cookie. Clean-Up Like Mary, Maggie, and Clair; he got his clean-up from the old games. His hair is lighter and more detailed, his Papa Louie tee and pants have brighter shading, Papa's logo (on his shirt) was moved a little up, and his shoes have light red stripes and red stars added on each side. Styles Style B Cooper wears a white shirt with yellow sleeves and a pattern representing the sun, and brown pants. He again carries a brown bag where Cookie is sitting on. However, in Papa's Pizzeria HD, he doesn't have his hat anymore. Pancakeria Uniform Outfit Cooper wears a white short flat collar shirt with brown rings in the sleeves, a brown plain pants, a pair of white laced shoes with yellow laces and brown soles, a yellow striped apron with white stripes and brown contours, and a paper hat. Christmas Outfit Cooper wears a white and red peppermint long sleeved shirt, green pants, and carries a green backpack where Cookie is sitting on. He wears white elf shoes with red details, brown soles and gold bells. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Pepperonis (left) *7.5 minutes (1/8 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Tomato *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Pork *Pinto Beans *Tomatoes *Brown Rice *Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pancakes *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Tea with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Bacon *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Buffalo Chicken Wings (right) *3 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (left) *6 Celeries (all) *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Mustard *Sauerkraut *Fajita Veggies *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Tangerine Pop **Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **3 Cherries Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **Festive Flag *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry, Candy Rocket, Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Beefy Bolognese *Crushida Pepper *Grated Mozzarella *7 Meatballs *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Ravioli *Pumpkin Pomodoro *Crushed Croutons *Grated Mozzarella *7 Roasted Turkeys *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Creameos *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Chocolate Chips *Dipped Pretzel, Cherry, Dipped Pretzel Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Regular Long John with Boston Cream **Maple Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Butterscotch Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut with Mocha Cream **Maple Icing **Bacobites Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Thai Chili Wings (left) *3 Spicy Garlic Wings (right) *6 Celeries (all) *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Bacons (all) *4 Pepperoni (left) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with American Cheese *Light Grill *Bacon *Tomato *Bacon *Tomato *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Bacobites Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Cinnamon Toast with American Cheese *Light Grill *Maple Mini Sausages *Bacon *Tomato *Maple Syrup *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **2 Cherries Holiday (Comet Con) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Chips **2 Astronaut Ice Creams *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Hyper Green Drizzle **Creameo Bits **2 Cherries Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Liner B *Cinnamon Roll Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Maple Syrup Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Bacon, Mini Donut, Bacon *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Frosted Sugar Crunch **Mini Donut, Cherry, Mini Donut Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Fudge Filling *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *Shaved Chocolate (All Over) *6 Cherries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Chocolate Crust *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Fudge Filling *Star Crust *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *Shaved Chocolate (All Over) *6 Dipped Strawberries (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Pork *Hot Sauce *Refried Beans *Tomatoes *Brown Rice *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Waffle Taco with Scrambled Egg *Hot Sauce *Bacon *Tomatoes *Brown Rice *Maple Syrup *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Tamago **Cream Cheese *Ginger Miso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Kiiroi Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Tamago **Hashbrown Patties *Cinnamon Sugar *Maple Syrup *Bubble Tea: **English Breakfast Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Pork *Hot Sauce *Refried Beans *Tomatoes *Brown Rice *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Waffle Taco with Scrambled Egg *Hot Sauce *Sausage Crumbles *Tomatoes *Brown Rice *Maple Syrup *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *4 Pulled Porks (right) *4 Salamis (left) *8 Bacons (all) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Buttermilk Biscuit *Sausage Gravy with Papa's Cheese Blend *4 Scrambled Eggs (right) *4 Home Fries (left) *8 Bacons (all) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Mustard *Sauerkraut *Fajita Veggies *Ketchup *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Tangerine Pop **Large Candy Jack Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Blockbuster Butter *Sauerkraut *Fajita Veggies *Ketchup *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo Gold **Large Candy Jack Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Mustard *Sauerkraut *Fajita Veggies *Ketchup *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Tangerine Pop **Large Candy Jack Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Hot Dog on a French Toast Bun * Sausage Gravy * Sauerkraut * Fajita Veggies * Ketchup * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Breakfast Blast ** Large Candy Jack Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Peanut Butter Cookie with Pretzel Bits **Hokey Pokey *Oatmeal Cookie with Toffee Chunks **Mocha Chocolate Chunk *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Vanilla Ice Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Butterscotch Syrup *Shaved Chocolate *Cherry, Salted Caramel, Cherry Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Peanut Butter Cookie with Pecans **Hokey Pokey *Oatmeal Cookie with Toffee Chunks **Mocha Chocolate Chunk *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Pecans **Vanilla Ice Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Crème Brulée Syrup *Shaved Chocolate *Cherry, Buckeye, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 3 Thai Chili Chicken Wings (All) * 6 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (All) * Hummus Dip Holiday (Maple Mornings) * 3 Thai Chili Chicken Wings (All) * 6 Sunrise Chicken Wings (All) * Shirred Egg Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular Long John with Boston Cream ** Chocolate Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Clear Glaze ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Caramel Drizzle * Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Chocolate Chips Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Regular Long John with Boston Cream ** Chocolate Icing ** Bacobites * Chocolate Ring Donut with Mocha Cream ** Clear Glaze ** Butterscotch Drizzle ** Honey Drizzle * Regular Long John with Mocha Cream ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Chocolate Chips Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * White Bread with American Cheese * Regular Grill * Bacon * Tomato * Bacon * Tomato * Fries: ** French Fries ** Ketchup ** Bacobites Holiday (Portallini Feast) * Pepperoni Bread with Ricotta Cheese * Regular Grill * Bacon * Tomato * Bacon * Marinara Sauce * Fries: ** French Fries ** Ketchup ** Bacobites Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Chocolate Crust * Pecan Filling * Pecan Filling * Pecan Filling * Fudge Filling * Cherry Syrup (All Over) * Shaved Chocolate (All Over) * 8 Cherries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) * Chocolate Crust * Pecan Filling * Pecan Filling * Pecan Filling * Fudge Filling * Star Crust * Cherry Syrup (All Over) * Shaved Chocolate (All Over) * 8 Dipped Strawberries (Inner Ring) Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 18 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 41 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 37 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 24 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 48 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 39 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 32 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 3 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 11 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 32 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 26 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 41 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 20 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 33 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 56 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 26 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 48 Unlockables * In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Silver Star Sprinkles. * In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Chocolate Chips. * In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Butterscotch Topping. * In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Maple Mornings and Maple Mini Sausages. * In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Maple Mornings, Cinnamon Roll Cake, and Mini Donuts. * In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Hot Sauce. * In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with English Breakfast Tea. * In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Maple Mornings and Buttermilk Biscuit. * In Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Maple Mornings and French Toast Bun. * In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Crème Brulée Syrup. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than: **Nick and Big Pauly winning the Onion Division with Mandi **Taylor in the semi-finals **James in the Grand Finals winning the tournament with Prudence Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Earn all three stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *Cooper is the first customer to order in Papa's Pizzeria, therefore making him the first customer to order in a Gameria. **His order has the shortest time to cook out of all other customers in the game. *He and Skip are the only male customers to have a pet. *He and Greg are one of six pairs of characters that are known to be siblings. *It is implied that the reason he was absent in Papa's Freezeria is because he was looking for Cookie. *Chuck and Cooper are the only chefs to be absent from a game and then be a chef in the following game. Cooper was absent in Papa's Freezeria and then became chef in Papa's Pancakeria. *He and Prudence share the same order in Papa's Pancakeria. *On the 5th anniversary of Papa's Pizzeria, some early concepts were posted on the Flipline Blog. One of these early concepts was a rough sketch of a customer profile for Cooper, stating he is 23 years old. *His "Papa Louie" tee is purchasable in most Gamerias since Papa's Wingeria. However, the stars on its sleeves are removed. *He and Maggie are the only chefs who change from normal outfit to a worker's outfit permanently thus far, as Rita changes to a new version of her original outfit in Papa's Cupcakeria. **After most of the customers' clean-up in Papa's Bakeria, he and Maggie now only have their work outfits as their Style B. *His Flipdeck background is the Grill Station of Papa's Pancakeria. *He is the first customer to order a light-cooked sandwich in Papa's Cheeseria. *His "Customer Clean-Up" (done since Papa's Bakeria) brings back his original set of clothes. According to Tony, "we’ve been hearing a lot of fans discussing how they missed the original design of Cooper." http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7116 *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, Cooper's hat in his Style B outfit is now used for his Style H outfit due to him representing Maple Mornings. **His hat was updated to the one used in Papa's Pancakeria HD. *Cooper’s hair texture is different in his flipdeck. *He, Maggie, Cecilia, Prudence, James, Willow, Scarlett, and Rudy are the only chefs to have Style B outfits that correspond to their work outfits. Order Tickets Cooper Pizzeria.png|Cooper's Pizzeria order Cooper Burgeria.png|Cooper's Burgeria order Cooper Taco.png|Cooper's Taco Mia! order Cooper Pancake.png|Cooper's Pancakeria order Cooper HD.png|Cooper's Burgeria HD order Cooper Wingeria.png|Cooper's Wingeria order Cooper Hot dog.png|Cooper's Hot Doggeria order Cooper To Go.png|Cooper's Burgeria To Go! order Starlight Cooper.png|Cooper's Cupcakeria order during Starlight Jubilee cooper ®.png|Cooper's Cupcakeria regular order Cooper HD freeze.png|Cooper's Freezeria HD order Cooper thanks.png|Cooper's Pastaria order during Thanksgiving Cooper normal.png|Cooper's Pastaria regular order Cooper's Freezeria To Go order.png|Cooper's Freezeria To Go! order Cooper Maple.png|Cooper's Donuteria order during Maple Mornings Cooper Donuteria.png|Cooper's Donuteria regular order Cooper Wingeria HD.png|Cooper's Wingeria HD order Cooper Pizza.png|Cooper's Pizzeria To Go! order Cooper Ciinamon.png|Cooper's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings Cooper Toast.png|Cooper's Cheeseria regular order Cooper Hypergreen.png|Cooper's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Comet Con Cooper regulara.png|Cooper's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order CooperMaple.png|Cooper's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings Cooper regular.png|Cooper's Cupcakeria HD regular order Cooper Starlight Bakeria.png|Cooper's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Copper.jpg|Cooper's Bakeria order Cooper Maple Mornings Taco Mia HD.png|Cooper's Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings coopertmh.png|Cooper's Taco Mia HD order Papa's Sushiria Cooper (Holiday).png|Cooper's Sushiria order during Maple Mornings Papa's Sushiria Cooper (Regular).png|Cooper's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Cooper (Holiday).png|Cooper's Taco Mia To Go! order during Maple Mornings Taco Mia To Go! Cooper (Regular).png|Cooper's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Cooper’s Pizzeria HD order during Maple Mornings.jpeg|Cooper's Pizzeria HD order during Maple Mornings Cooper’s Regular Pizzeria HD Order.jpeg|Cooper's Pizzeria HD regular order Cooper’s Hot Doggeria HD Holiday order.jpeg|Cooper’s Hot Doggeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest. 9FBDCC2B-DF53-430D-B9B3-072B64101AE8.jpeg|Cooper’s Hot Doggeria HD regular order. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Cooper (Holiday).png|Cooper's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Cooper (Regular).jpg|Cooper's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Cooper’s Scooperia_HD Thanksgiving Ticket.JPG|Cooper's Scooperia/HD order during Thanksgiving Screen Shot 2018-11-15 at 10.51.25 AM.png|Cooper's Scooperia/HD regular order Cooper wingeria holiday order.jpeg|Cooper's Wingeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings. Cooper wingeria to go order.jpeg|Cooper's Wingeria To Go! regular order Cooper’s DTG! Maple Mornings order.JPG|Cooper's Donuteria To Go! order during Maple Mornings. Cooper’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Cooper's Donuteria To Go! regular order. A1E58159-C7EC-4C6A-8751-832CEB3261B6.jpeg|Cooper’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Portallini Feast F557E7B6-2909-4A08-B3CF-BB0266313684.jpeg|Cooper’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 04EFA6CD-5FAB-4D9A-8A10-BB1DD0BC262B.jpeg|Cooper's Bakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee F9988E67-02DA-4173-8942-A7BDB4746AD7.jpeg|Cooper's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Copper.PNG|Cooper's Appearance in Papa's Pizzeria CooperBCUA.png|Cooper's old look before Wingeria Cooper Pancakeria.png|Updated version of Cooper's Pancakeria Outfit Cooper Christmas.png|Cooper's Christmas Outfit 52a0bd0b8f9cf2822ffffd544dba2691.png|Cooper's appearance in Pizzeria and Burgeria Cooper (Taco Mia).png|Cooper's appearance from Taco Mia to Pancakeria Icon.png|Cooper's current customer profile (Wingeria onwards) Cooper (pancakeria).jpg|Cooper's thumbs up photo HappyCooper.png|Cooper is happy about his pizza Poor Cooper.png|Cooper is receives a below average pizza Prudence and Cooper.png|Prudence and Cooper waiting for pizza bestie.PNG|Cooper and Carlo in Papa's Pizzeria Cooper.JPG|Cooper is happy about his burger. Cooper Taco Mia Perfect.png|Cooper enjoys his perfect taco! Copper PNC.png|Copper in PNC 2011 Division winners2.jpg|Cooper Won! Tournament winners.jpg|Cooper and Prudence winning the very first next chefs tournament Cooper and Prudence in Papa's........... uniform.jpg|Cooper and Prudence with their pets Samll cooper.jpg|Cooper is happy Cooper with a pizza.jpg|Cooper holding a pizza Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper drops pizza box.png|Cooper's reaction to seeing Cookie gone Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper's phone rings.png|Cooper getting a call from Papa Louie Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper and Cookie reunited.png|Cooper is happy to see Cookie safe! Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper's new job.png|Cooper has been tricked into working for Papa Louie Sadman.png|Cooper's expression if a low service quality is received mad cooper ppa 1.jpg|Cooper is angry with that... thing Perfect Breakfast for Alberto.png|Cooper giving a perfect order to Alberto Perfect Breakfast for Little Edoardo.png|Cooper giving another perfect order. This time to Lil' Edoardo Cooper Enjoy Pancakes.png|Cooper enjoys his pancakes Cooper.jpg|Cooper waiting for pancakes with Kahuna and Ivy. coopence.jpg|Cooper's scandalous act Bandicam 2015-04-04 14-39-20-912.jpg prudencececec.png|A Cooper a day keeps the closers away. pres Recund.png|Cooper is not in love with Prudence. No Love.png|Prudence is not in love with Cooper either. angry prudence.PNG|Cooper isn't nice with Prudence :) Perfect Pancakes - Cooper.png|Cooper receives perfect pancakes from Prudence! cooper just talking about tree sugar.png|Cooper's lowkey forgotten that he's supposed to be helping out Prudence and that he is not a regular customer. Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Fail.png|Cooper failing spin n' sauce Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Okay.png|Cooper doing half decent at spin n' sauce Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Great.png|Cooper does good in spin n' sauce Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Hooray!.png|Cooper wins spin n' sauce Cooper Burgeria HD.png|Cooper like his Burger (While He doesn't wear Pancakeria chef Outfit yet) Cooperperfect.png|Cooper's to bad orders are made up with perfect wings. Cooper perfect wings.png|Perfect wings for Cooper Angry-cooper-plus-blinking-kitty.jpg|Cooper scolding Taylor for that mess of a hot dog Madcooper.png|Cooper is not happy with those mountain cupcakes hermanos.PNG|Cooper watching his bro play some Jack Smith CDE36E44-B7A2-4ED3-9BA0-6D874D25FE3A.jpeg A2E67CDB-9426-47E0-A660-CCEBAB8D6BF6.jpeg Cooper in Papa's Pastaria.png|Cooper unlocked in Pastaria crush.PNG|Cooper's strange look when he saw Prudence... Pancakeria Chefs in the Pastaria.png|Cooper and Prudence waiting for pasta Okay Pasta - Cooper.png|Cooper has some decent pasta Cooper-Kun.png|Cooper as a regular customer Papa's Pastaria - Cooper carrying a turkey leg.png|Cooper with a turkey leg for Thanks Giving. Cooper Perfect Sundee.png Cooper Nervous.png Cooper Not Pleased.png Cooper judging close.png|Cooper and Prudence evaluating donuts Cooper & Prudence.jpg|Cooper and Prudence lounging in line Cooper 1.jpg|Perfect Donuts for Cooper and James! JamesCooper.png|James and Cooper will dine on some perfect donuts again! Parade 1 close.png|Cooper and Prudence's parade float mandi n cooper perfect.png|Cooper and Mandi have some perfect donuts! Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.37.49.png|Cooper leaving the Pop Dart stand Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 20.38.23.png|Cooper and Gino recieve some mediocre donuts. To be fair, Cooper was getting perfect alot. Also, everything must be fine as the Facebook thumbs up is Gino. Pancakeria Workers.png|Cooper and Prudence waiting together... again Pancakeria Workers 2.png|Cooper and Prudence... yet again! Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.38.38.png|Love is nothing if it's not good donuts. Pancakeria Chefs Donuteria.PNG|Prudence and Cooper must be really good friends or something. 258 points.png|Cooper gives the chef and server 258 points. (Papa's Donuteria) R3.jpg Everybody.jpg|Cooper is seen Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg Cooper Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png image1.PNG|Perfect! Cooper Comet.png|Weird,you like Comet Con in Cupcakeria To Go!? Cooper clean.jpg|Cooper's clean-up comparison Cooper Perfect Score (Pineapple Upside Down) (Bakeria).png|Cooper loves his Pineapple Upside Down pie! Cooper, Prudence, Cherry Cordial.png|Cooper, his Cherry Cordial Pie, and Prudence Sunken Ship.png|Cooper dining with Penny bandicam 2016-11-13 16-52-55-958.jpg|Cooper in his style B outfit. Yes, he has almost-perfect Derby Pie. Angry Cooper (Clean) (B).PNG|"C'mon, don't make this mess every morning!" Bandicam_2018-08-13_10-53-35-140.png connorandcooper.png|"So your are dancing, you don't need to show off" cooper is dance.png|"Now I can dance!" Cooper, "Stop to show off" thinking Cooper Breakfast Taco.jpg|Cooper's Perfect Breakfast Taco! IMG_1072.PNG IMG 1101.PNG Papa's Pancakeria HD Logo.png|Cooper in Papa's Pancakeria HD logo IMG 1176.JPG IMG_0694.PNG|Maple Mornings IMG_0699.PNG IMG 0458.PNG IMG_0440.PNG IMG_5198.JPG cooper and prudence.png That.png|Baseball Season Outfit for Cooper Flipline - Christmas 2018.jpg IMG 1581.PNG Angry Copper.png IMG 2106.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-07_155705.jpg|Cooper ordering in Donuteria To Go! cooperprof.jpg εικόνα_Viber_2019-06-23_16-42-28.jpg Cooper Finger Point.png|Cooper is not pleased in Scooperia. Cooper and Janana.png Screen Shot 2019-08-13 at 22.28.12.png|Pancakeria Workers in Bakeria Cooper and Julep.png 0FC3C2A6-C292-43CE-8112-0CA0EFFA3A78.png 5FF4458A-CB6B-4BAA-A9A8-C120D4F646EF.png 8E26478B-1607-4265-8705-72208CA8EE8C.png F4F7BFD6-07B7-4D42-A459-37E4F4672E58.jpeg The Pancakeria Workers.png|Cooper and Prudence E621957D-C000-4B44-BDCA-7608B0D22DD2.jpeg perfect.5.jpg perfect50.jpg|A perfect Rocky Road for Cooper + Cat Eyes Unlocked! perfect51.jpg perfect101.jpg 342021B3-73ED-47DE-8A9D-143B7957D39B.png Fan Art cooper WafflesFana.jpg|By WafflesFana Prudence and cooper.jpg cooperbywill07498.png|By Will07498 Candp.jpg Xmasfamilies DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna Cooper Chibi.jpg|Chibi Cooper by Rafael54425 Cooper anime.png|Anime Cooper by Modernjorace Martybyaronora.jpg|By aronora Cooper Chibi Updated.jpg|Cooper Chibi Maker Cooper Chibi Style B.jpg|Cooper Chibi Maker Style B papas pancakeria by nyannyansensei-db4pvck.png|By NyanNyanSensei Dgfpchapter1.png|By Zoomer3539 prudence and cooper adi1.jpg|Cooper and Prudence by Adi Justdiechap1.png|Just Die Chapter 1 art by Speedo3539 Flipline Doodles.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 1C762FC9-F669-4405-AB34-27E5FB5816BE.jpeg|Cooper at a sleepover at Pinch Hitwell's house Prudence and Cooper by Chozam.jpg|By Chozam Cooper by dpopaloma.jpg|By dpopaloma Flipline - Cooper.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie PicsArt 10-01-06.42.32.png|By Petey K James and cooper by stadnyx-dapbvg8.jpg|By Stadnyx EpisodeCooper.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight IMG_1890.JPG|Cat boy cooper by zomi-bea Customers by Madame-Meepers.jpg|By Madame-Meepers cooper_and_prudence_by_momoko_sara_hoshino.jpg|By Momoko Sara Hoshino Prudence Cooper by Lui-ra.jpg|By Lui-ra Cooper_by_rickathecooperfan.jpg|By rickathecooperfan Merry christmas 2017 by fliplinefanianiant.png|By fliplinefanianiant PLP-Cooper+Prudence Scene.JPG|From Papa Louie Pals app. PLP-Christmas Scene.JPG|From PLP. CooperTRF.png|Cooper in Rodfellows style FED5E6D1-466E-4508-993B-047BE8688754.jpeg|Prudence’s ski trip with Cooper made by BenAndHollysLittleUser in Papa Louie Pals 20BF9C9E-0018-41C4-82B6-76DEFF0BFB79.jpeg|Prudence being helped up by Cooper, her best friend. Sasha and her younger sister Mesa and Sue bullying her (by BenAndHollysLittleUser). 1581091484030.jpg|Cooper and Prudence es:Cooper no:Cooper pl:Cooper Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Workers Category:C Characters